


Milk to Help Sleep

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes because of a whimper. At first he thinks it is from his new born baby girl but soon realizes it was his mate. Even in his sleep, Stiles is protesting how painfully full of milk he is. Derek will just have to help him with that now won't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk to Help Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the amazing Kinkyfics who seems to be having a rough week.

A tiny whimper pulled Derek from his slumber. Every since Rojenia, Roe for short, had been born only a few months ago every little sound seemed to put Derek on high alert. A quick check showed that Roe was still sound asleep for once though.

That's when the smell hit him like a freight train. Derek immediately went to his mate only to find Stiles still asleep though restless. Stiles was squirming, little painful whimpers were sneaking out, and two dark spots were forming on his shirt right over his nipples. Derek didn't hesitate.

A quick tug with his claw cut Stiles' sleeping right down the middle. Exposing his full puff tits to the cool night air. This, this had been one of Derek favorite discoveries. Finding out Stiles would lactate, would produce milk for his cub had sent him into such a frenzy no one saw them for a week and Stiles couldn't wear a shirt for almost a month after.

The only 'downside' was Stiles produce almost twice as much as he needed to. Which left them in situations like this. Stiles plump and painfully full with milk but no hungry baby in sight. Usually when this happened, Stiles would wake up, get the pump and fill a few bottles. It messed with the little sleep he got, sometimes woke Roe, though whenever they tried to get a bit more 'creative' in relieving the issue Roe definitely woke up, and basically meant a grumpy Stiles in the morning.

But this time, Stiles wasn't waking up.

Derek certainty didn't want to wake him. What kind of mate would he be if he disturbed Stiles' sleep now? Not a good one that's for sure. And going to get the pump would risk waking Roe and she had been so good at sleeping the last few nights.

Really Derek only had one option.

Gently, Derek crawled up the bed in-between Stiles' spread legs and then ran his hands up to cup Stiles' already leaking nipples. A soft squeeze sent a stream of milk running down Derek's fingers. It took everything Derek had not to groan.

Slowly, eyes flicking up to check Stiles' was still asleep, Derek leaning down and licked his way up Stiles bared torso. Following and licking the paths of milk as he made his way up. Stiles' had stopped squirming now but soft whimpers where still making there way out of his sleepy mouth.

Derek started with the left one. Moving one hand to brace himself, the other still rhythmically cupping and squeezing the right nipple, Derek flicked the swollen bud with his tongue before giving a shallow suck.

The milk started flowing freely. Filling his mouth as Derek, careful to never be harsh enough to wake Stiles, sucked, nipped, and lapped at the sore bud.

With his mouth full, and one hand dripping with milk Derek tentatively thrust forward. Rubbing his hard cock against the warmth in-between Stiles' thighs. When Stiles' just sighed in response Derek got more daring. Grinding and rubbing himself as he switched sides. Sucking the delicious taste right from the source.

While Derek nursed on the nipple he moved his clean hand to push down his pants and the slice through Stiles'. Bracing himself, Derek moved his other hand, stilled covered with milk. down until he was circle Stiles' hole.

The first two finger slipped in with no resistance and even the third had little trouble as Stiles' hole opened easily for him. Almost begging Derek to fill it. Derek groaned around the nipple in his mouth.

Leaning back, Derek took a moment to survey his work. Both of Stiles' nipples where shiny with spit and slightly swollen from use but no longer puff and huge with too much milk. Though Derek was sure he could pull some more out. Stiles' tiny whimpers had turning into pants and his squirming had centered so only his hips moved enticingly. And while Stiles' heart rate was up, Stiles was still asleep.

Derek gave his cock a few quick tugs, slicking it with the little bit of milk still on his hand and his precome, before gripping and stilling Stiles' hips. Slowly, he pushed in. Filling Stiles' just as carefully and expertly as he had emptied him.

It was Derek's turn to whimper as Stiles' hole greeted and took him no problem. Several curses laid on the tip of his tongue but he dare not let them out for fear of waking either Stiles or Roe.

Instead, Derek leaned back down and desperately sucked a nipple into his mouth. Muffling himself as he started rocking into Stiles'. Stiles' who was now beautifully flushed and letting pounced out gasped in his sleep as Derek fucked him like he hadn't been able to in months.

Stiles was probably going to be pissed in the morning that he wasn't conscious for this but then again turn about is fair play. And Derek had woken up his fair share of times with a spent cock, and a suspiciously happy Stiles those couple of months before Roe was born.

Though, Derek wasn't sure how Stiles' wasn't awake by this point. Derek was thrusting harsh and fast as he basically gnawed on Stiles' nipples, trying to get more. The moment Derek did, the moment that taste hit his tongue again, Derek ground up and knotted Stiles as he come. His orgasm explosive and sudden.

It took him a moment to realize Stiles was shaking as well. A quick look down showed that Stiles had come in his sleep and damn if that didn't make Derek's cock twitch.

"Der," Stiles' sleepy voice slurred out.

"Sh, go back to sleep," Derek hushed, hoping his panting wasn't noticeable enough to fully wake Stiles.

"Mmmhhm, Roe?" Stiles asked, checking on his little girl even before he was fully awake. Or even got his eyes open for that matter.

"Still fast asleep. If you go back to sleep she might make it through the whole night," Derek whispered as he held himself as still as possible, hoping if he didn't tug Stiles wouldn't notice his knot still swollen and pumping in him.

"Should...should...pump...gonna...need...soon..." Stiles tried to say even as his body dragged him back under.

"No need love, I took care of it," Derek assured, very glad Stiles wasn't awake enough to see his smirk.

"Best...mate," Stiles managed to mumble out before drifting back off.

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck as he lay down feeling sleepy himself. Hopefully he didn't fall asleep before his knot went down so he could clean up. Then again, it really wasn't the end of the world if he woke up still in Stiles. Maybe this way they could sneak in another round before Roe wok up. That is of course, if Stiles decided to wake him up.

Derek fell asleep surround in warmth, with the strong smell of mate, and a smiles spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play it safe and label this Dubcon simply because Derek does not wake Stiles and they never really sat down and talked about it. However, it is implied that they are happily together and were a bit more creative in their sex before Roe.  
> In real life though darlings, always get consent FIRST. Communication is always your friend! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr here!  
> http://mistresssilvertongue.tumblr.com/


End file.
